


Date Night

by princessoftheworlds



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Date Night, F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Nico and Karolina have their first date night in weeks, and Nico's got a few tricks up her sleeve (and under Karolina's dress).





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round Three: Vaginal Fingering.

When Nico texts her _Meet at our usual spot_ and, a moment later, _Don’t wear any panties_ , a shiver runs through Karolina, and she grows slightly wet. It’s been days since she’s seen her girlfriend since they both got busy studying for finals, and now that finals are over, Karoline can finally see Nico at their first date night in a few weeks. That too, in only a few hours.

 

 _It’s funny_ , Karolina muses as she pushes dresses aside in her closet, searching for something to wear tonight. She and Nico had grown up in close proximity of each other in Brentwood; their parents had both been part of the pretentious charity, Pride. Yet it had taken both of them coming to NYU and landing in the same Shakespeare Lit class to discover their connection and feelings for each other.

 

Of course, a sixteen-year-old Karolina, slowly distancing herself from her mother’s Church of Gibborim and only just discovering her attraction to girls, wouldn’t have been able to believe that at age twenty-one, she’s happily out and proud and in a two-year relationship with her high school’s resident goth and Wicca girl.

 

Karolina finally settles on a dark blue dress with streaks of shimmery gold and pink, leaving her hair hanging loose, and painting her face with the slightest bit of product to even out the stress-induced dark circles and acne. She grabs her phone, unplugging it from its charger, her wallet, and apartment key, throwing everything in a matching navy clutch before she heads downstairs and calls an Lyft.

 

Their usual spot is a classy Michelin-star Italian restaurant on the Upper East Side that they have a standing reservation at, though only through the grace and extreme wealth of their families. Despite both of their ambiguous feelings about their parents, Nico and Karolina aren’t above taking advantage of their backgrounds when it comes to their dating life, though both still work normal student jobs and pay their own tutions.

 

When Karolina finally enters the restaurant, a maître d’ shows her to their usual private booth set into a corner. Nico’s already seated, gorgeous and resplendent in her own navy sequined dress and dark hair twisted up in a bun, forgoing her usual heavy and dark makeup for something a bit  lighter. Of course, she’s still wearing her trademark eyeliner.

 

“Hey, babe,” she says to Karolina as the blonde slides into the booth. “I missed you.”

 

Karolina beams brightly and leans into to softly and sweetly kiss her girlfriend on the mouth. “I missed you too.”

 

Nico's lips quirk up in a smirk before they smooth down again. “How was your day?”

 

“It was fine,” Karoline says, inching closer to Nico until their bare arms brush. She wants to be as close to her girlfriend as possible to make up for their lack of interactions for the last near-week. “I woke up late, which means that I slept for like half the day. But I really needed that sleep to make up for the last few days. I swear that only coffee got me through this finals season.”

 

Nico nods sagely. “I was always wishing that I could see you, but I know that we’d distract each other.”

 

Karolina tosses back her head and laughs, her hand reaching beneath the table to link with Nico’s, their fingers intermingling, and then a maître d’ appears with their usual orders, a perk of their standing reservation. They begin to dig into their pasta, sharing little snippets of their week and sharing the stress of their finals as they do.

 

Per Nico’s instructions, Karoline isn’t wearing underwear, and she rubs her thighs together in anticipation, wondering what Nico has planned.

 

Thankfully, the suspense doesn’t last long, because Nico separates her hand linked with Karolina’s and places it in the blonde’s lap, all while still twirling pasta into her mouth and chatting with Karolina. Slowly and slowly, she inches her hand below the hem of Karolina’s dress and up her sensitive inner thigh.

 

In response, Karolina stiffens for a moment and shivers but continues to act normal, complaining about one of her professors. She exhales sharply but quietly as Nico’s hand continues to travel towards where she wants it the most; she’s been perpetually wet since she first laid eyes on Nico in the restaurant.

 

Finally, Nico’s fingertips brush against the soaking folds of Karolina’s pussy, and Karolina hisses. Nico, in return, smiles, looking as pleased as the cat that caught the canary.

 

“Did I ever tell you about what my Psych 188 TA did?” Nico asks conversationally, and Karolina silently shakes her head as her girlfriend presses an exploratory finger lightly on her clit, gradually increasing the pressure as Karolina bites her lip in response.

 

As much as she loves her girlfriend, Karolina almost despises Nico for this; she wants it so badly, but she knows that she’s going to have to keep quiet. And that’s always the hardest part of their sex for the quite vocal blonde.

 

“No,” Karolina responds. “What did they do?” Her words stutter as Nico eases a gentle finger into her. She holds it there, inside her girlfriend’s pussy, as she lightly draws her thumb to tease her folds slowly as Karolina holds back a whine. She clenches down on Nico’s finger, but it’s stubbornly still in her, and she wants to groan in protest. But she can’t.

 

Smirking, Nico begins to go off on a tangent about this TA who apparently refuses to grade her papers just because her MLA formatting is an inch off, her finger not budging from where it’s lodged, resting in Karolina’s pussy.

 

Karolina herself nearly falls into complacency, thinking that Nico won’t dare to go any further than simply inserting her finger in her, when Nico chooses that moment to crook her finger just so, bumping into her sweet spot in a way that causes an explosion of sparks behind her eyes as they flutter shut. Karolina also emits the quietest of squeaks and abruptly turns her head to glare at an amused-looking Nico. “I bet you think this is funny,” she says quietly.

 

“As long as you feel good,” Nico replies, “it doesn’t matter what I think.” She tentatively thrusts her finger in and out of Karolina, jabbing her g-spot occasionally, and Karoline hisses, pleasure jolting through her and licking up her spine.

 

Both of their dishes are near gone, and they continue to eat while Karolina tries not to focus on the finger spearing her hole as she clenches down on it. She’s doing so well when, of course, Nico has to fuck it up, _again_ , by shoving another finger in her. Nico doesn’t allow her any time to respond, instead scissoring her with savage intent as Karolina gasps and sighs. All she can see are bright white explosions every time Nico’s fingers bump inside her and her eyes flutter shut.

 

It seems that Nico is intent on triggering her orgasm, because she continuously crooks her fingers and _slams_ them into Karolina’s g-spot. She uses her thumb to rub furiously at Karolina’s clit, and for a brief moment, both their faces lose composure as Nico devotes all her concentration to Karolina and Karolina is unable to mask her pleasure.

 

The heat coils at the pit of Karolina’s stomach and builds and builds and builds until it’s almost unbearable. She squeaks and holds back cries of arousal, but her mounting pleasure begins to spiral out of control until finally, Karolina comes, clenching down tightly on Nico’s fingers and squeezing her legs together. Unable to make much noise, she exhales sharply throughout the countless waves of her orgasm, head tilted back slightly and eyes wide, until it’s over.

 

Nico, her asshole of an endearing girlfriend, smirks and pulls out her fingers, reaching onto the table to wipe them on the cloth napkin. “Dessert’s coming,” she says. “Just like you did.” A beat. “After that, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

“Really?” Karolina manages to pant. “What’s that.”

 

“I found us a double-sided dildo,” Nico says wickedly. “And it’s waiting for us in my purse.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Deanoru fic ever, but they deserve the world. And I got to knock out another MCU Kink Bingo square with it. I've got a wide mix of fics, kinks, and ships planned to hopefully complete my full bingo square. More to come soon. Of course, many thanks go to my beta and kink mentor [Jaune-Chat](https://jaune-chat.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check me out on tumblr too [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
